1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to the elimination of the cause of hearing aid wind noise pollution which is referred to here as that form of audible vibrations generated by the energy of wind produced vortices and eddy currents at the ear area and amplified by the hearing aid circuitry in the form of objectionable roar or burbles.
2. Prior Art
Ever since the invention of the hearing aid, wind noise pollution effect has been grudgingly accepted by hearing aid manufacturers and users. All wind noise suppression attempts have ended in frustrating failure. Many electronic circuits and systems both internal and external, acoustic deflectors, baffles, diaphragms, membranes, absorbers, wind screens, wind scoops, and multiples of other items have been created to seek relief from the phenomenon of hearing aid wind noise but with little to no operative effect.
Both the internal electronics methods and the external accessory methods attempt to cope with hearing aid noise after it has been created and admixed with the message. Both methods have eventuated as expensive failures to both the manufacturer and the wearer. In spite of customer interest, hearing aid vendors are not interested in handling the wind noise suppressors on the market and damn them with faint praise and disinterest. This attitude reflects the customer dissatisfaction with the wind noise suppressor, born of misunderstood aerodynamic theory and misconceived mechanical solutions.
Thus, all commercial wind noise suppressors that attempt to effect wind noise suppression by directing or blocking the wind flow not only fail to suppress said wind noise, but they also create further audible eddy currents or vortices. All are eliminated by the vortex eliminator patch disclosed herein.
Hereinafter, this hearing aid wind-vortex noise preventer blanket patch accessory may be variously referred to as the blanket patch, the blanket, or the patch.